Révèlations ABANDONNEE
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: Si Gibbs avait un secret en rapport avec Tony
1. Chapter 1

TITRE : Révélation

AUTEUR : Lucie/Dinozzo

« Avoue quand même que c'est répugnant ! »  
« Mais non, pas du tout ! »  
« Mais, franchement, comment peux-tu faire ça, c'est….beurk ! »  
« Non ! »  
« Si »  
« Non »  
Depuis déjà quelques minutes, McGee n'avait d'autre occupation que de regarder Tony et Kate se disputer. Cette fois-si, c'était parce que Kate trouvait que Tony mangeait trop salement, ce qui était irréfutablement vrai, mais il préférait ne pas s'en mêler. A juste titre; la dernière fois, il s'était encore pris une tape sur la tête et c'était une des plus fortes d'après ses souvenirs.  
« En fait, si tu dis ça c'est parce que tu es jalouse ! Car il ne restait qu'un seul kinder et c'est moi qui l'ai eu !»

«Houlà ! » pensa McGee qui regarda Kate pour voir la tournure que ça allait prendre.  
« Moi ! Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai ! »  
« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ? » Demanda Gibbs qui venait d'arriver faisant sursauter tout le monde.  
Tony regarda Kate avec un grand sourire et celle-ci arriva tout juste à murmurer « Rien du tout.».  
Gibbs lança un rapide coup d'œil au deux jeunes agents en souriant. « Où on en est ? »  
« Abby analyse les prélèvements trouvés, et Ducky fait en ce moment même l'autopsie ! » Déclara Kate.  
« Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre ! » Termina Tony.

Gibbs se tourna vers son bureau au moment où son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il fit quelques pas tout en l'ouvrant.

« Gibbs ! »  
Il attendit une réponse mais à la place, il entendit une sorte de ricanement rauque.  
« Qui est à l'appareil ? »  
« Oh, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Ça me fait de la peine tu sais, Gibbs ! ».  
En une seconde, des déclics se firent dans la tête de l'agent spécial, cette voix….ce rire. Après une minute de réflexion seulement, perturbé par les ricanements de l'inconnu, Gibbs finit par murmurer durement « Dumont ! ». Il entendit un ricanement plus puissant qui confirma ses idées et sentit une vague de colère et de panique l'envahir. Inconsciemment il lança un bref coup d'œil à Tony.  
« C'est déjà mieux ! »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dumont ? Et comment as-tu fait pour m'appeler de prison ? Tu es censé être sous haute surveillance et sans contact avec personne ! »

« Ce que je veux ? Mais la vérité ! Tu vois de quoi je veux parler ! Et pour la prison, sache que je n'y suis plus, mais je pensais que tes supérieurs t'auraient déjà averti !»  
A la colère se mêlait maintenant la peur, la peur que son secret ne soit percé. Il lança un deuxième coup d'œil à Tony qui, cette fois, s'en aperçut et lança un regard interrogateur à Kate qui haussa les épaules. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Gibbs se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et s'arrêta juste devant la cage.  
« Dis-moi Gibbs, comment va l'agent spécial Tony DiNozzo ? »  
Une vague de pure colère envahit à nouveau Gibbs qui se retourna et dit « Si tu le touches je te jure que… »  
« Oh, du calme ! C'était juste pour parler ! Tu t'emportes toujours très vite quand il s'agit de lui ! »  
Gibbs poussa un soupir de rage et s'adossa contre la cage d'escalier. Il reposa la question fatidique pour la deuxième fois.  
«Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
« Hum, voyons, tu le sais très bien : je veux juste la vérité »  
L'agent s'efforça de rester le plus calme possible en disant  
« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »  
« ça serait trop facile de tout raconter en un seul coup de fil, surtout que tu n'es pas la seule personne concernée…il y en a une autre »  
Puis ce fut le silence et pour finir Dumont raccrocha, laissant Gibbs dans une rage noire qui frappa de toutes ses forces les portes de l'ascenseur. Il se retourna et regarda dans les yeux Tony qui s'emblait inquiet puis partit.

« Houlà, t'as vu la même chose que moi ? »  
« Je pense que oui, Tony ! »  
« Quel genre de personnage peut énerver Gibbs à ce point ? » Demanda Tony en s'approchant de la marque, causée par le poing de son patron.  
« Hum, à part toi, personne » Conclut Kate dans un sourire.  
Tony la regarda puis lui fit ce sourire si particulier qui la faisait tant chavirer.


	2. Chapter 2

TITRE : Révélation  
AUTEUR : Lucie

La pendule affichait 12h00. « On va bientôt manger ! » Pensa Tony qui ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage.  
« Toi, tu prépares un mauvais coup ! »  
Le jeune agent se tourna vers Kate qui fronçait les sourcils. « Pas du tout ! Je me disais juste qu'on allaient bientôt manger. »  
Mais, apparemment, cette excuse ne suffisait pas à Kate qui continuait de hausser les sourcils, elle finit tout de même par lever les épaules. « Au moins tu n'as pas mangé mon déjeuner ! »  
Tony la regarda quelques minutes, avant de répondre avec un sourire éclatant : « Si, mais ça ne m'a pas complètement rassasié ! »  
Kate lui jeta un coup d'œil exaspérée, puis ouvrit son sac et en sortit une boîte contenant normalement son déjeuner. Elle constata avec frustration, que, en effet, la boîte était vide. « TONY ! »  
Elle balança de toutes ses forces la boîte dans la direction du jeune homme qui se baissa de justesse en riant. La boîte finit sa course dans le café du gourmand qui poussa un juron en essayant de sauver quelques feuilles.  
Au même moment, Gibbs fit son apparition. Son regard s'attarda sur Tony et Kate, chacun pointant son doigt vers l'autre, puis sur le bureau de Tony où le café avait coulé. Contre toute attente il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se diriger vers son bureau mais Tony l'interpella : « Abby veut te voir ! Elle a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose pour toi ». Tout en regardant Gibbs partir, Tony se dirigea vers Kate.  
« Il est vraiment bizarre en ce moment, depuis... » Réfléchissant « Depuis le coup de téléphone d'hier ! Tu ne trouves pas, Katy ? »  
« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Oui, je dois l'admettre, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu bizarre ! »  
« D'après toi, c'était l'une de ces ex-femmes ? »  
Kate ne put s'empêchait de sourire. « Franchement, Tony, je ne pense pas ! »  
Le jeune agent leva les épaules et fit la moue.  
Un peu plus loin, Gibbs marchait en direction du labo de Abby. Ses pas le menaient sûrement instinctivement car, en faite, il n'était plus du tout dans ce monde mais plutôt dans ses pensées, et ses questions : Jusqu'où Dumont était prêt à aller pour faire éclater la vérité ? Qu'est qu'il y gagnerait dans l'histoire ? La vengeance ? Gibbs soupira en se disant que Dumont avait bien changé depuis quatre ans.

Flash-back  
Gibbs était assis sur son bureau, et cherchait, comme toujours depuis 23 ans, une piste. Même minime, mais une piste. Il en avait besoin, pour recommencer à vivre, pour combler ce puissant et grand vide en lui, cette partie qui lui faisait tant mal. Même s'il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de le retrouver. Il leva la tête au moment où la porte de l'ascenseur laissait sortir un vieil ami. Dumont s'avança vers lui tandis que Gibbs le saluait.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Dumont en s'approchant.  
« Je cherche ! » Dit simplement Gibbs.  
« Tu veux de l'aide ? »  
Gibbs refusa gentiment, puis après quelques minutes, poussa un grand soupir. Finalement, il accepta, ce qui lui valut une tape amicale de la part de Dumont qui affichait un grand sourire. Comme s'il savait que Gibbs finirait par céder, il sortit un dossier de la poche intérieure de sa veste et le tendit à Gibbs.  
« J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'intéresser ! »  
Avec un air interrogateur, Gibbs saisit le dossier et l'ouvrit en haussant les sourcils. Après quelques minutes, son visage s'illumina et une lumière parut renaître dans ses yeux.  
« On l'a retrouvé ! » Finit par dire Dumont.  
Fin du flash-back

Gibbs arriva, enfin, dans le labo de Abby qui comme toujours était habillée en gothique avec des couettes.  
« Il parait que tu as quelque chose pour moi, Abby ? »  
« J'ai toujours quelque chose pour toi ! » Dit Abby avec un grand sourire, puis elle se lança dans des explications, qui pour Gibbs ne voulaient rien dire, tout en agitant les mains dans tous les sens.  
« Abby ! Va droit au but ! »  
« J'ai retracé l'appel mystérieux que tu as reçu et j'ai découvert qu'il a été lancé depuis la cabine téléphonique juste en face du NCIS. Ton interlocuteur était à 500 mètres tout au plus de toi quand il t'a téléphoné. C'est trop cool, tu ne trouves pas ? »  
Mais Gibbs ne l'écoutait plus, il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : Dumont n'était pas loin est la situation devenait de plus en plus dangereuse.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Lucie

« Tony, ça va ? »

Le jeune agent se tourna vers Kate et fit une grimace :

« Oui, à part qu'un zigoto s'amuse à me téléphoner et à raccrocher presque aussitôt ! »

« Tu es sûr que c'est toujours la même personne ? »

Tony se rapprocha de Kate.

« Oui, certain, car à chaque fois, il me fait le coup de celui qui rie puis qui raccroche. »

Kate fronça les sourcils et fit mine de réfléchir.

« Mmh, bizarre ! C'est peut-être le mari d'une de t'es ex ? »

« Faux ! Je les quitte toujours quand je découvre qu'elles sont mariées. » dit Tony, en souriant.

Kate haussa les épaules et se replongea dans son travail tandis que Tony retournait à son bureau.

À quelques pas de là se tenait Gibbs, l'oreille aux aguets. Il avait entendu toute la conversation entre les deux autres agents et pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit. Dumont commençait à mettre son plan à exécution. Il essaya d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible et passa devant Tony et Kate. Ces derniers levèrent la tête :

« Tony, Kate, allez voir ce que fait McGee ! Il est parti voir Abby il y a 5 minutes mais n'est toujours pas revenu. »

Les deux jeunes agents se levèrent et allèrent vers l'ascenseur. Tony se pencha vers Kate :

« T'as entendu ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tony en premier, Kate en deuxième. »

Kate le regarda sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules et lui fit une grimace.

Tandis que les portes se refermaient, Gibbs se dirigea vers une des nombreuses fenêtres de l'étage et son regard se laissa porter par le vent qui s'abattait sur les toits des maisons alentours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il n'eut même pas besoin de décrocher pour savoir qui c'était :

« Quoi ? » dit-il, brutalement.

« Oh ! Du calme ou sinon ton cher petit DiNozzo pourrait bien avoir un malheureux accident. »

Gibbs serra les poings et respira profondément.

« Cette fois, ça suffit ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux vraiment, une bonne fois pour toute, qu'on en finisse. »

Gibbs pouvait imaginer le visage de Dumont réhaussé d'un rictus méprisant.

« C'est simple : soit tu dis la vérité à Tony, soit je m'en chargerai moi-même. »

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Ça t'avancera à quoi qu'il le sache ? »

« Va savoir ! Avec un peu de chance, il le prendra mal et te détestera. Mais n'oublie pas, il le saura de toute façon, que ce soit de toi ou de moi. Je t'en fais la promesse et tu sais que je suis un homme de parole.»

Gibbs n'attendit même pas qu'il ait raccroché pour fermer son portable et frappa du poing contre la vitre. Il mit son front contre la vitre froide et respira longuement tout en essayant de calmer son cœur, qui battait la chamade. Il n'aurait pas la force de tout révéler à Tony, il le savait parfaitement. Mais il savait aussi, que tout au fond de lui, il n'attendait que ça, depuis que Tony avait intégré l'équipe. Il ne savait pas comment faire et, pour la deuxième fois de ça vie, se sentait complètement perdu dans ses sentiments. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, et puis Tony l'accepterait sûrement mieux de ça part que d'un étranger comme Dumont.

Gibbs respira un grand coup tandis que Tony et Kate réapparaissaient au bout du couloir.

« Alors ? Où est McGee ? » Dit-il d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre la plus neutre possible.

Kate fit un grand sourire :

« Eh bien, au grand malheur de Tony, Abby et McGee ne faisaient que chercher des éléments sur ordinateur. »

« J'ai jamais dit ça ! » protesta Tony.

« Non ! Mais tu l'as pensé très fort, tellement fort que c'est parvenu jusqu'à moi. »

Tony s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Gibbs l'interrompit :

« Et alors qu'ont-ils trouvé ? »

« C'était trop tôt, ils n'ont encore rien. »

Kate regarda sa montre.

« Houlà, il faut que je m'absente ! Désolée, Gibbs. »

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Tony, en accompagnant Kate jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

« Ah ah ! » répondit-elle, avec un sourire énigmatique.

Tony fit la moue et lui dit :

« Tu vas rejoindre un garçon ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ? »

« N'importe quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ! » répondit le jeune homme qui s'agita tout d'un coup.

Pourtant Kate avait cru percevoir l'espace d'un instant une petit flamme danser dans les yeux de Tony. « Arrête de rêver Kate, ce n'est qu'un charmeur ! ».

« Dans ce cas, bonsoir ! »

Et Kate disparut derrière les portes de l'ascenseur laissant Tony légèrement sur les nerfs.

Tandis qu'il retournait à son bureau, il croisa Gibbs. L'ex-Marine prit une longue respiration, regarda Tony dans les yeux et parvint enfin à lui dire :

« Il faut que je te parle, c'est important. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV Un Trop Long Silence

Auteur : Lucie Note de l'auteur : Ben dis donc ça fait longtemps mdr

« Il faut que je te parle, c'est important. »

Tony regarda Gibbs pendant une seconde, puis fit un grand sourire :

« Houlà ! Tu n'as pas l'air bien ! Tu veux un café bien noir ? » « Non, je veux juste te parler » « D'accord, je t'écoute Boss. »

Gibbs regarda autour de lui, il avait l'impression que le monde entier était son ennemi avec Dumont en liberté.

« En privé ! »

Tony fronça les sourcils et leva les mains.

« Je te jure que j'y suis pour rien, c'est pas moi ! »

Gibbs se retourna et comme à son habitude, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire puis reprenant son sérieux, il décida de rassurer Tony :

« Mais non, ça n'à rien à voir ! »

Gibbs l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton. Ils attendirent sans un mot. Gibbs regardait Tony et autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils seraient tranquilles. Cette attitude inquiéta Tony. Il n'avait jamais vu Gibbs ainsi. Il pensa alors, que quel que soit le problème, il serait là aux côtés de Gibbs. L'ascenseur arriva, les portes s'ouvrirent et Gibbs s'y engouffra emportant Tony avec lui. Une fois les portes refermées, Gibbs attendit qu'il ait descendu plusieurs étages avant d'appuyer sur le bouton stop. Les lumières de l'ascenseur s'éteignirent et Tony lança un regard interrogateur à Gibbs qui lui tournait le dos.

« Tu as reçu combien de coups de téléphones anonymes ? »

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi me parles-tu ? J'y comprends rien ?! »

Gibbs se retourna et regarda enfin Tony.

« Tu as bien reçu des coups de téléphones bizarres ces derniers jours ? » « Heu, oui, pourquoi ? » « Tu en as reçu combien ? »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas trop, je dirais 4 ou 5. Pourquoi ? »

Gibbs respira un grand coup et baissa la tête.

« L'homme qui est à l'origine de ces appels s'appelle Dumont. »

Tony s'avança d'un pas.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? » « Je l'ai mis en prison et il m'a juré de se venger. Il vient de s'évader. Je le connaissais bien, Tony et il tient toujours ses promesses. » « Tu le connaissais avant de l'arrêter ?! » « Oui, Eric Dumont travaillait ici, au NCIS. Il allait passer Médecin Légiste quand Ducky a remarqué des papiers officiels manquants. J'ai enquêté sans me douter que Dumont était dans le coup. Il s'est avéré qu'il fournissait des certificats de décès aux plus offrants. Je l'ai arrêté et il a pris 15 ans. C'était début 2001.» « D'accord mais quel est le rapport avec moi ? » « Il te connaît. » « Me connaît ? Je n'étais même pas au NCIS à cette époque-là ! »

Le silence se marqua dans la cabine puis Gibbs prit une grande respiration et annonça ce qui suivit d'une traite :

« Il m'a aidé à te retrouver après ton adoption. Il croyait obtenir une faveur de ma part le moment venu.»

Tony recula et se retrouva contre la paroi de la cage d'ascenseur.

« Comment sais-tu que j'ai été adopté ? Personne n'est au courant normalement. »

Gibbs releva la tête.

« Quoi.. ? Tu savais que tu avais été adopté mais comment ? »

Tony baissa la tête.

« C'est une longue histoire mais disons que Victor, mon père adoptif, me l'a dit un soir où il avait trop bu. »

Gibbs le regarda et se surprit à avoir de la haine pour ce père qui apparemment avait des problèmes avec l'alcool. Il avait toujours pensé que Tony avait eu la meilleure famille possible. C'était ce qui l'avait retenu de lui parler avant ça. Il avait lu assez de bouquins sur le sujet pour savoir que la nouvelle que l'on avait été adopté provoquait un choc et pire encore lorsque l'on l'apprennait adulte.

Tony releva la tête.

« Ca ne figurait pas dans ton dossier !? »

Tony fit un sourire ironique.

« De quoi ? Que mon père était alcoolique ? » « Non, que tu as été adopté. Tu n'en as jamais fait mention ? » « Parce que ça va être ma faute ? Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde le sache et puis ça servait à rien. Mes vrais parents ne m'aimaient pas et m'ont abandonné, c'est tout ce que j'aurais eu à raconter. » « Là, tu te trompes ! »

Tony le défia du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Mais attend, tu as dit que Dumont t'avais aidé à... me retrouver ? »

Décidément, Tony était complètement perdu, il n'y comprenait strictement rien.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit » répondit Gibbs, essayant de repousser le moment de vérité. « Me retrouver ? Et d'abord comment tu me connaissais ? Je..je ne comprends pas, » bafouilla-t-il « Je crois que si au contraire. Je sais que ça doit être difficile à comprendre et à accepter. »

Mais Tony ne laissa pas Gibbs en placer une. Et d'un ton faussement détaché, il annonça :

« J'ai eu de très bons parents adoptifs (rire jaune) enfin si on peut appeler ça des parents. Victor était un père alcoolique. Et Bérénice, une mère indifférente. Du moment que rien ne venait mettre en danger ses réunions au Country Club huppé où elle passait toutes ses journées, elle ne s'occupait de rien et surtout pas de moi. Si tu savais le nombres de bêtises que j'ai faites quand j'étais jeune juste pour avoir un regard, même de colère de la part de ma mère mais ça ne changeait rien à part mettre Victor en colère et le faire encore plus boire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre sur le canapé et que je sois obligé de le mettre au lit. Il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de me frapper vu qu'il était constamment saoul pourtant c'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Les seules fois où il l'a fait c'est lorsque j'oubliais de remplir le bac à glaçons et sa carafe de Whisky. »

« Je… » « Non, ne dis rien. » dit Tony en reculant. « Tony, je suis... » « Non. Non ...»

Tony était maintenant coincé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

« Ton père ! »

Gibbs voulut réconforter Tony en le prenant dans ses bras mais ce dernier le rejeta violemment.

« J'ai pas besoin d'un père, ni de ta pitié. Et pourquoi tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? Après trois ans. » « J'avais peur de ta réaction. Je ne savais pas comment t'en parler. Mais la situation a changé et c'est devenu dangereux.»

Gibbs parla des menaces de Dumont lors de ces appels dans l'espoir que ça calmerait Tony. Mais une fois qu'il eût fini, Tony le regarda avec fureur.

« En clair, si Dumont ne t'avait jamais appelé, tu ne m'aurais jamais rien dit, c'est ça ? Tu aurais fait semblant de n'être que mon patron encore pendant combien de temps hein, des années ? »

Tony regarda une dernière fois Gibbs.

« Je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ! » « Je t'ai dit que c'était parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction ! »

Gibbs n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots qu'il fallait. Il avait tant attendu et tout allait de travers. Il voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de Tony mais ce dernier évita le geste de Gibbs.

« Tu parles ! Tu ignores combien de fois j'ai attendu que mon père vienne me chercher. Oh, laisse tomber ! » dit Tony d'un air dépité.

Il s'avança et bouscula violemment Gibbs qui s'était posté devant lui pour l'empêcher de partir. Il appuya sur le bouton pour redémarrer l'ascenseur et s'enfuir de cet endroit. Gibbs lui saisit le bras et enfonça le bouton si bien qu'ils sentirent une secousse tandis que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait de nouveau. Finalement, après quelques secousses du même genre, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et s'ouvrit. Tony repoussa Gibbs et sortit laissant les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer derrière lui. Gibbs baissa la tête sans rien tenter. Il fallait laisser le temps à Tony de l'accepter, ou tout du moins de le comprendre.

Tony était figé dos aux portes de l'ascenseur. Il savait qu'il n'était pas dans un cauchemar mais bien dans la réalité. Il allait prendre les escaliers pour sortir de là. Il n'allait pas attendre l'ascenseur et prendre le risque de retomber sur Gibbs. Lorsqu'il entendit une chanson, il réalisa qu'il était à l'étage du labo d'Abby. Le volume de la musique était enfin parvenu à couvrir les paroles qui résonnaient dans sa tête. "Je suis ton père ! Ton père ... "

"I'll find you somewhere. I'll keep on trying until my diyng day. I Just need to know whatever has happened, the truth will free my soul."

Depuis le temps qu'il côtoyait Abby, Tony connaissait ses goûts musicaux et il reconnut les paroles et l'un de ses groupes préférés. Groupe qu'il avait découvert grâce à elle. C'était les Within Temptation avec Somewhere. La chanteuse avait cette voix magnifiquement envoûtante. Peut-être devait-il se laisser guider par elle et Tony se dirigea vers le labo. Il avait besoin de comprendre et Abby avait un tel feeling avec Gibbs qu'elle pourrait peut-être l'aider et son côté scientifique pourrait amener des pensées rationnelles dans le chaos d'émotions qui tourbillonnaient en Tony.

"Living in agony cause I just do not know where you are."

« Abby ? » « Salut, Tony. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » dit-elle, en faisant pivoter sa chaise pour se retrouver face à DiNozzo.

Et là, Abby sut que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? »

Tony s'était promis de rester calme, seulement tout tournait bien trop vite dans sa tête pour que son discours soit cohérent. Et puis, il ne voyait pas comment annoncer ça de façon normale. Il n'était pas en train de parler du dernier film qu'il avait vu au cinéma. Alors, il se contenta d'ouvrir les vannes :

« Il vient de me l'annoncer ... parce qu'un certain Dumont le menace ! Il me le dit comme ça dans l'ascenseur entre deux étages. Il ne savait pas que j'étais au courant pour mon adoption et alors, ce n'est pas une excuse ! » « Tony ? » « Il me ment depuis plus de trois ans et il croit que ça va passer comme une lettre à la poste...» « Si tu savais combien il t'a cherché.» « Il ne me l'a dit que parce qu'il y était obligé ? Comment il a pu ... »

Tony s'immobilisa, les paroles d'Abby venaient de se matérialiser dans son esprit.

« Quoi ? »

Le visage de Tony perdit sa couleur en moins d'un instant.

« Gibbs a essayé de te le dire des dizaines de fois et je ne sais pas pourquoi il y renonçait.» « Tu le savais, Abby ... »

Un mouvement de mâchoire pour s'empêcher de hurler, les yeux qui se ferment pour contrôler les larmes qu'il sentait monter. Puis, une autre pensée vint se fracasser aux autres qui remplissaient déjà sa tête.

« Ducky aussi alors. »

Abby hocha la tête sans savoir quoi ajouter et en se maudissant de ne pas avoir mieux réagit mais malgré le temps qu'elle avait eu pour imaginer ce qui arriverait quand il saurait, elle n'avait jamais trouvé aucune solution pour que cette autre vérité lui fasse moins mal. Elle ne lui avait rien dit par respect pour Gibbs tout en se sentant tellement coupable de ne pouvoir lui parler. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise combien elle était désolée seulement, Tony prit la parole en premier.

« Vous avez mis Kate et McGee au courant ou pas ? » « Non, Tony...» « A bon ! Je me disais qu'il y avait peut-être des réunions à mon sujet.»

Abby fut incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Et doublement trahi, Tony sortit du labo. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V La Voix du Passé Note de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup à Barna pour toute l'aide qu'elle m'apporte

Après avoir croisé le regard d'Abby, Gibbs avait sut que Tony avait réalisé pour Ducky et Abby. Il imaginait parfaitement le coup supplémentaire que Tony avait dû accuser. Il avait posé une main sur l'épaule du médecin légiste et déposé un baiser dans les cheveux d'Abby avant de les laisser avec Kate et McGee, qui ne comprenaient rien mais qui savaient, par avance, que quelque chose venait d'arriver. Dans le regard de Ducky et d'Abby, il savait qu'ils se chargeaient d'expliquer la situation aux deux agents. Encore une aide de leur part qu'il n'était pas sûr de mériter. Il s'en voulait d'avoir entraîné ses deux amis là-dedans, mais pendant les années où il avait recherché son fils, il avait été seul jusqu'à ce que Ducky et Abby entrent dans sa vie. A eux, il avait su qu'il pouvait parler et ils l'avaient aidé dans les moments de découragement lorsque même sa fonction au NCIS ne l'aidait même pas un peu. Aujourd'hui, Gibbs savait que le plus dur n'avait pas été de le retrouver mais de se taire et il se maudissait de son silence. Il avait fait du mal à Abby, Ducky et surtout à Anthony.

"Toi qui voulais le protéger, ne pas lui faire de mal ! C'est raté et pas qu'un peu ! Anthony est un garçon formidable et ce n'est pas grâce à moi. Il s'en est sorti de façon magistrale. Je suis d'autant plus fier de lui maintenant que je sais pour l'alcoolisme de son père adoptif et de l'indifférence de cette mère qui avait toutes les chances du monde d'avoir un fils comme lui. Son sourire, sa joie de vivre dispensée aux autres, ... Je ne le mérite pas. J'ai tout gâché. Je lui ai fait du mal. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi perdu qu'avec moi dans cet ascenseur. Pourtant, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire. Une promesse qui attendait depuis bien trop longtemps d'être tenue..."

Alors que l'ex-Marine s'apprêtait à sortir du bâtiment, en se demandant où chercher Tony, il eût cette impression de déjà savoir où le trouver. Il se retourna vers le garde de la sécurité et lui demanda si l'agent DiNozzo était sorti du bureau. La réponse que Gibbs obtint lui permis de confirmer son idée. Il tourna le dos à la sortie et prit les escaliers...

Le soir tombait déjà sur Washington quand Gibbs ouvrit la porte d'accès au toit. Un rapide coup d'oeil et il vit Tony. Gibbs savait qu'il y venait souvent.

"Alors pourquoi ne l'avoir jamais rejoint ici ? De quoi avais-tu peur Leroy Jethro Gibbs ? De finir par lui dire et qu'il te déteste comme maintenant ?"

Si Dumont avait été là, il lui aurait probablement murmuré cette phrase à l'oreille. Mais, Gibbs ne laissait en fait parler que sa mauvaise conscience qui était sûrement pire que Dumont.

« Tony ? »

Gibbs ne vit aucune réaction. L'agent du NCIS aurait nettement préféré qu'Anthony se mette à crier contre lui. Sa détresse était visible même de dos.

« Une autre révélation à me faire ? Parce que je sais déjà pour la complicité de Ducky et Abby. Alors, je crois que là j'ai eu ma dose. » « Ne leur en veut pas. Ils ont juste tenu leur promesse. » « Oh oui, on obéit toujours au Boss ! Vas-y, parles-moi, Grand Chef ! » lança Tony, en se retournant. Son regard émeraude volontairement glacial fixé sur Gibbs. « J'ai une promesse à tenir. »

Gibbs sortit sa main de la poche de sa veste et tendit un collier à Tony.

« Prends-le, il est pour toi. Elle voulait que tu l'ais. » « Elle... Ma ... J'arriverais pas à le dire ! » « Elle s'appelait Whilemina Paterson. Elle n'aimait pas son prénom. Trop sophistiqué pour une vie qu'elle voulait simple et vraie. Alors, pour moi, elle voulait être uniquement Mina. Ouvre-le ! »

Tony s'exécuta et découvrit à l'intérieur du pendentif, le visage radieux d'une jeune femme, les yeux verts et les cheveux noir de jais. A ses côtés, Anthony découvrit Gibbs plus jeune mais il avait déjà son regard bleu sans concession. Et il souriait comme jamais Tony ne l'avait vu faire et pendant un instant, il crut reconnaître son sourire sur ce visage...

Tony avait toujours le regard baissé sur le pendentif lorsque Gibbs commença son récit :

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés en 1972, pendant que j'effectuais un travail d'étudiant dans une petite Marina de Baltimore, j'avais 17 ans à l'époque. J'ai rencontré une jeune femme absolument magnifique, j'en suis tout de suite tombé amoureux. Mina m'a appris à naviguer. Tu as son sourire et sa joie de vivre... »

Tony releva les yeux et regarda Gibbs.

«... C'est grâce à elle que je sais ce qu'est l'amour. On avait pleins de projets pour l'avenir, on voulait des enfants, une maison, un jardin, un chien. On avait tout prévu. (Gibbs fit un petit sourire n'y repensant) Puis, je suis parti pour faire mon service militaire. Je lui ai dis que je l'aimais et je le pensais. Quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle m'a écrit mais ses parents ont fait barrage à ses lettres et je ne les ai jamais reçues et elle, pareil pour les miennes. Je ne suis plus alors parvenu à la joindre et j'ai cru bêtement qu'elle s'était jouée de moi. Ses parents étaient riches, ils l'ont envoyée sur la Côte Ouest dans sa famille et ils l'ont persuadée pour l'adoption. En 1978, elle est tombée malade et de regret son frère lui a rendu mes lettres. Elle est parvenue à reprendre contact avec moi. J'ai pris un congé et je suis parti la voir. Je suis arrivé un peu avant qu'elle ne meure et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fait adopter notre fils... »

Tony n'y croyait pas. Il avait toujours su qu'il avait été abandonné et il l'avait accepté. Il avait accepté d'avoir pour vrais parents des gens qui ne l'aimaient pas. Et maintenant, on lui annonçait qu'en fait c'était la faute de ses grands-parents, que sa mère avait culpabilisé jusqu'à sa mort et que son père l'avait cherché pendant des années avant de lui faire croire qu'il était juste son patron !!! Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être d'en une autre dimension. Que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il allait se réveiller et se sentir gêné en voyant Gibbs au boulot après un rêve aussi dément. Mais pourtant, tout était vrai, et rien que d'y penser, il en avait la nausée. Et pourtant, il avait parfaitement entendu, Gibbs avait dit "notre fils" alors que Victor et Bérénice ne l'avaient jamais appelé ainsi."

Gibbs se déplaça jusqu'au bord du toit. Il revoyait la femme qu'il avait aimé, qu'il aimait toujours, couchée dans un lit d'hôpital. Il revoyait les larmes couler sur ses joues, des larmes dans ses yeux verts.

"Les mêmes yeux, ils ont les même yeux ! Et elle pleurait en parlant du manque de son fils et ... Que Tony m'en veuille, je l'ai mérité , mais pas à Mina. Je dois parvenir à lui rendre son fils, qu'il pense à elle comme à une Maman. Combien de fois ai-je rêvé d'une autre vie. Mina et moi en train de regarder Tony faire ses premiers pas vers nous. Les fêtes de Nöel, Thanksgiving..."

Gibbs continua son récit en pensant à Mina :

«... Elle m'a dit qu'elle regrettait, qu'elle espérait que tu pourrais lui pardonner. Le pire est qu'elle avait accouché sous x. Pourtant ce jour-là, je me suis juré de retrouver mon fils. J'ai cherché pendant des années sans jamais rien trouver, les dossiers m'étaient inaccessibles, même après mon entrée au NCIS. La famille de Mina ne voulait rien me dire. Ils étaient persuadés que je leur réclamerais de l'argent pour toi. Je savais juste qu'elle avait accouché en 1972 dans un hôpital de San Francisco. Tu pouvais avoir été adopté par un couple de n'importe quel état. Il y a eu mes périodes de déploiements, le découragement d'y arriver et j'ai abandonné un temps. J'ai essayé de refaire ma vie, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça ait marché vu que j'ai eu 3 femmes et que je n'ai gardé aucune. Puis quand mon troisième mariage a cessé à cause du sujet "Bébé", j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais être père d'un autre enfant que de toi. C'est là que Dumont m'a filé un coup de main. Il a débarqué un jour avec un dossier d'adoption, les infos concordaient mais ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. C'est lorsque j'ai vu ton prénom que j'ai repris espoir. Anthony était le prénom de mon père. Mina m'avait dit qu'elle avait demandé pour que tu puisses le conserver sans trop y croire pourtant. J'ai compris plus tard que Dumont m'avait aidé dans la perspective d'éviter les poursuites quand j'apprendrais pour ses magouilles. Alors quand je l'ai arrêté, il m'a juré de se venger. Je suis allé te voir à Baltimore et j'ai profité de ta mise à pied pour te proposer un boulot au NCIS. Et plus le temps passait ...»

Gibbs fit une pause et reprit son souffle, il avait tout dit d'une traite de peur de renoncer une fois commencé. Il gardait ce secret depuis si longtemps. Il respira et leva la tête pour regarder Tony, qui lui essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Ce dernier savait que s'il restait près de Gibbs...de son...son père, il ne pourrait pas réfléchir correctement. Il se releva donc et commença à s'éloigner, tournant le dos à l'agent spécial.

« Anthony ! » « Tu ne m'appelles jamais comme ça ! » lui dit-il, en se retournant.  
« Je ne pouvais pas, c'était trop dur. » « Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil !! » « Si tu veux parler ? » « Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai besoin de temps. Je suis désolé, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, et seul. » « Je comprends. »

Gibbs fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, Tony fit plusieurs pas en arrière sans quitter Gibbs du regard puis, il se retourna et quitta le toit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jethro perçut le bruit de la voiture de Tony et l'entendit s'en aller. Peut-être définitivement...

Gibbs finit par aller prendre un café dans une brasserie du quartier. Il s'essaya à une table et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, tout en respirant un grand coup. Une heure plus tard, aucune raison et aucune force ne lui avaient permis de quitter cet endroit. Il se contentait de regarder la rue se vider petit à petit, de voir les gens rentrer chez eux... Chez eux ! Ce fut seulement à la quatrième sonnerie qu'il réalisa que son portable voulait le ramener à la dure réalité.

« Quoi ? » « Alors, ça c'est bien passé, Papa ? » « Si tu étais un jeune homme et que tu apprenais que ton patron et ami était en faite ton père comment tu réagirais ? »

Gibbs sentit Dumont sourire à sa remarque et une vague de colère le traversa.

« Qu'est que tu veux ? J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, alors maintenant laisse-moi tranquille » « Voyons, Gibbs, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Ce n'était que la première étape ! » « La première étape ? Et quelle sera la prochaine ? » « La vengeance… »

Après un rire satanique, Dumont raccrocha laissant Gibbs dans la détresse.

Tony était bien revenu chez lui mais n'avait pu se résoudre à rentrer dans son appartement. Tout était différent et pour toujours... Alors, il fit demi-tour et se mit à marcher.

Tony marchait sans trop vraiment savoir où il allait, il se sentait trahi. Il avait toujours considéré Gibbs comme son père de substitution, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse vraiment l'être, même pas en rêve.

" Nous ne nous ressemblons pas du tout, nous sommes complètement différents, j'en suis sûr. Et pourtant, quand je suis avec lui, je suis en paix. J'ai trouvé mon chez moi au NCIS, à ses côtés... Quelle coïncidence que Baltimore ait été la ville où Mina et lui se sont rencontrés ! C'est là-bas qu'il m'a retrouvé !!!" pensa Tony, en serrant un peu plus fort le pendentif dans sa poche.

Relevant la tête, Tony se rendit compte qu'à force de marcher à l'aveuglette, il était arrivé près de chez Kate. Il hésita puis se dirigea vers l'immeuble. De toute façon, elle n'était sûrement pas là, mais au moins, il aurait essayé.

Kate était devant la fenêtre de son appartement à regarder les lumières de la ville s'allumer. Elle avait bien essayé d'agir normalement. Elle était rentrée, elle s'était préparée un truc rapide à manger, avait pris une douche, elle avait essayé de bouquiner, elle avait rempli ce maudit de silence en allumant la radio... Mais tout avait semblé faux car ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Elle devait l'admettre, elle pensait à Tony. Elle revoyait Abby et Ducky s'avancer vers McGee et elle ... Elle entendait chacun de leur mot au ralenti : Anthony avait été adopté et il était le fils de Gibbs. Une petite phrase, une si petite phrase qui venait de faire basculer leur vie à tous. Pendant longtemps, elle était restée muette alors que Tim avait bafouillé d'une traite le Où, Quand Comment et Pourquoi ... ! Alors Ducky avait essayé de leur permettre de comprendre. Maintenant, elle connaissait l'essentiel de l'histoire, comme pour un dossier d'enquête mais ce n'en était pas un. C'était Anthony. Elle était en colère mais ni contre Gibbs, ni contre Tony mais envers elle-même de n'avoir rien vu. De ne pas avoir été là. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas été plus loin que l'image de DiNozzo ... Elle avait laissé perdurer l'illusion trop longtemps. Elle avait souvent deviné une fêlure, une blessure, des cicatrices mais c'était si facile de se laisser bercer par Tony. Et face à tout cela, elle n'avait été qu'une simple spectatrice.

La chanson de Kelly Clarkson lui parvint et Kate entendit :

"I'm forced to fake A smile, a laugh everyday of my life My heart can't possibly break When it wasn't even whole to start with"

" Faire semblant de sourire... Un coeur qui ne peut se briser parce qu'il n'est pas entier au départ ... Tony !! Arrête de penser à toi, Caitlin ! Ne joue pas les égoïstes. C'est Tony le plus important. Au ton de Ducky, j'ai saisi qu'il n'avait pas connu une vraie famille.. Et je sais ce que le NCIS représente pour lui, ça se devine instantanément chez Tony. Nous sommes sa famille, celle qu'il a choisi, celle qu'il a trouvée. Et là, tout bascule.. Il doit être tellement en colère, déchiré... "

« Mais, c'est pas possible !!! » dit Kate, tout haut.

Une fois devant la porte de l'immeuble de Kate, Tony se demanda pourquoi il était là. Il avait besoin de parler, c'est vrai. Il en avait même plus que besoin mais il y avait une autre raison, il tenait bien plus à Kate qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. C'était sa collègue mais parfois quand il la regardait… Il se giffla mentalement et tourna le dos à la maison, se maudissant d'être venu ici.

« Tony ? »

Tony ferma les yeux puis se retourna. Il se retrouva devant une Kate qui avait l'air complètement perdu. Le jeune agent comprit immédiatement qu'elle savait tout. Et vu sa tête, elle n'avait pas digéré la nouvelle.  
En la regardant comme ça, avec l'air aussi perdu que lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il se sentait déjà un peu mieux, il n'était plus seul, Kate était là... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI Écoute Ton Cœur Note de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup à Barna pour tout le temps qu'elle à consacrée à ma fic.

« Salut ! Tu ne devais pas sortir voir un homme ? » amorça Tony, essayant d'agir comme d'habitude.  
« Ca, c'est ce que tu as bien voulu croire. » dit Kate, avec un sourire.

Elle le perdit vite, en voyant combien Tony avait l'air mal. Elle l'invita alors tout de suite à entrer. Elle le vit longuement hésiter. C'était un peu comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois : Anthony DiNozzo était en réalité un jeune homme fragile, qui se cachait derrière un masque de Don Juan. Elle coupa court à ses réflexions en voyant Tony entrer. Désormais assis dans son canapé, elle avait l'impression que Tony se retenait de pleurer. Elle s'approcha de lui et mit sa main sur son épaule.

« Je sais, Tony. Abby et Ducky, nous l'on dit ! »  
« J'ai bien deviné à ta tête. Et puis, c'est mieux, comme ça on est tous à égalité. »  
« Tony, je ... »

Mais Kate comprit qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Elle lui proposa alors une tasse de café et Tony, soulagé du répit, accepta.

Seule dans la cuisine, Kate réfléchissait à comment aider Tony : la meilleure chose à faire était de l'écouter et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était à ses côtés, quelle que soit ce qui allait arriver. Elle savait combien Tony avait besoin de Gibbs dans sa vie même s'il ne l'admettrait pas à cet instant. Et Gibbs avait dû souffrir mille morts sans son fils et souffrirait sans fin s'il s'en allait. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver !!! Kate réalisa alors que Tony pourrait décider de s'en aller du NCIS, peut-être même de Washington mais surtout de s'éloigner d'elle. Et ça la terrifiait, elle s'en rendait compte. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer. Elle regarda Tony toujours assis dans le canapé, immobile, lui qui ne restait jamais en place. Elle ressentait tant de sentiments quand il était auprès d'elle. Il l'agaçait mais il la faisait réagir, la provoquait bien souvent et lui avait donné ce besoin d'être une meilleure enquêtrice et leurs chamailleries étaient devenues un rituel incontournable entre eux. Elle les cherchait, elle les espérait. Il plongeait son regard en elle et elle sentait son cœur battre si vite. Il lui souriait et elle croyait à la vie, elle croyait en lui. Aucun homme ne lui avait fait cet effet, jamais... Mais ils n'étaient que collègue. Elle n'avait pas envie de ... de quoi au fait ! Tony était séduisant, elle en avait conscience mais c'était plus que ça !! Elle le savait... elle le savait depuis longtemps.

Tony fixait une photo sur le mur de l'appartement, il s'agissait de la famille de Kate ... Tony avait désormais lui aussi des photos, enfin deux... Il se demandait comment il allait parvenir à sortir du brouillard et de ces douleurs qu'il avait au fond de lui. Une douleur pour cette famille qu'il n'avait pas eue et qui l'aurait aimé. Une douleur pour ces gens qui l'avaient adopté et qui ne l'avaient jamais aimé. Une autre pour cette déchirure en lui provoquée par le silence de Gibbs. Pourtant, là avec Kate, Tony se sentait mieux. Il avait l'habitude d'être seul, il l'avait toujours été même dans la foule qu'il créait autour de lui... Avec l'aide de Caitlin, il parviendrait peut-être à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Découvrir ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait un père, il en avait toujours voulu. Gibbs était la meilleure personne qu'il ait jamais rencontré mais ce qui déboussolait Tony, c'était qu'il ne lui ait pas parlé. Plus de trois ans de silence !! Trois ans qu'il ne comprenait plus l'attitude que Gibbs avait eu envers lui. Il avait toujours été là pour lui : quand il avait disparu lors de l'affaire Atlas, lorsqu'il était avec White. Tony savait sans une hésitation que Gibbs ne le laisserait jamais tomber, ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Abandonner ... Le chercher ... Mais il aurait agit ainsi avec n'importe quel autre membre de l'équipe en danger. Quand Ari tenait Kate, Ducky et Gérald en otage ... Tony voulait plus. Il était son fils !!! Il aimait son Patron mais ne savait pas ce qu'était avoir un père, ce ne devait pas être pareil. Ce ... Il ne savait plus...

Kate arriva de la cuisine avec une tasse de café pour chacun et interrompit donc Tony dans ses pensées en disant :

« Tu aurais sans doute préféré quelque chose de plus fort mais je n'ai rien ici de»  
« Non, c'est parfait, je ne bois pas d'alcool, Kate. C'est la seule action positive que Victor aura eu sur moi. Il était alcoolique et je me suis juré de ne jamais lui ressembler»  
« Pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien dit ? »  
« Personne, je ne disais jamais à personne que j'avais été adopté. Ca colle pas avec l'image que je donne. Puis, c'est plus facile pour les autres»  
« Je ne suis pas les autres, Tony. Je suis là pour toi. »

Kate l'aiderait, il le savait donc il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il exprime ce qu'il ressentait et elle pourrait l'aider à comprendre pas parce qu'elle était profiler mais parce qu'elle était son amie et ... une chose à la fois !!!

« Il m'a parlé d'elle, de Ma Mère... et j'ai l'impression d'en avoir une .. enfin ! Je n'ai jamais appelé Bérénice ainsi ... Je sais plus, Kate..»

Tony tourna alors son visage vers l'extérieur :

« J'avais toujours si peur que Victor et Bérénice, mes parents adoptifs ne veuillent plus de moi, eux aussi. Alors, je faisais tout pour qu'ils soient contents de moi. Pourtant, rien n'était jamais suffisant. Je faisais de l'escrime, de l'équitation, du piano et puis un jour, je suis resté voir un match de basket. J'avais 16 ans et je me suis laissé convaincre de faire une partie et c'était génial. Une équipe. Je n'étais plus seul comme dans mes autres activités et comme lorsque j'étais à la maison qu'ils soient là ou encore partis en voyage. Alors, je me suis inscrit sans que mes parents le sachent. Mais j'étais si fatigué avec tout ce que je faisais, que j'ai fait un faux pas pendant un match et je me suis demis l'épaule. Ils ne sont pas venus à l'hôpital, il y avait une réception à la maison et ils ne pouvaient pas annuler à cause de moi ou me montrer dans cet état. Les infirmières étaient vraiment gentilles avec moi et Dan, le médecin aussi. Mes parents adoptifs sont venus le lendemain en disant que c'était ma faute et que je leur avais menti. Là, Dan les a sermonné. Je l'ai arrêté avant qu'il ne ramasse un blâme à cause de moi. J'ai dis que c'était normal, que je n'étais pas leur fils et que désormais, je ne ferais plus que ce qui me plairais, sans leur argent. J'ai remercié Dan, avec qui j'ai gardé contact et j'ai laissé mes parents sur place. Et j'ai eu ma bourse sportive. Quand j'ai appris que je ne pourrais plus continuer après ma blessure au genoux, Dan est revenu dans ma vie et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu récupérer presque la totalité de ma mobilité. Sauf pour faire du sport en pro, mais grâce à lui je suis agent de terrain...

De nouveau pris par tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête, Tony annonça simplement :

« Gibbs boit son café noir. Moi le mien, c'est trois sucres et arôme noisette»  
« Tony ?! »  
« J'essaye de savoir pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit, pourquoi je ne suis pas assez bien»  
« Tony ?! Non ! »  
« Quand je l'ai vu à Baltimore, l'enquête ensemble, Abby et Ducky et qu'il m'a proposé le NCIS, je me suis dis que je n'avais plus besoin de chercher une famille ... Maintenant, je ne sais plus. Oh Kate !!!! »

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Tony, il se détourna alors de Kate. Mais cette dernière se rapprocha encore et ils se regardèrent un moment. Puis s'en qu'il s'y opposa, elle le prit dans ses bras tandis qu'il se mettait à pleurer. Elle le serra fort pour lui montrer qu'elle était là.

« Tony, je sais que pour le moment tout est chamboulé mais c'est Gibbs. Il ne voulait pas te blesser. Tu es son fils. Il t'a espéré si longtemps. Je ne prétends pas comprendre, mais vous devez parler. Il a perdu la femme qu'il aimait, il t'a cru perdu pour toujours et il a peut-être eu peur de te perdre à nouveau s'il te parlait. Je ... Tony, je voudrais pouvoir faire plus... »  
« Merci, Kate. »

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'un bon moment plus tard. Kate ne pouvait se détacher de Tony et de son regard, elle avait besoin de lui et elle l'embrassa. Ses lèvres effleurèrent d'abord celles de Tony, puis le baiser devint plus passionné. Kate essuya les larmes du visage du jeune homme et en redescendant ses mains, elle les déposa sur la poitrine de Tony et commença à déboutonner sa chemise ...

« Kate, réfléchis à ce que tu fais. » « J'en ai assez de réfléchir»  
« Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut.. Je »  
« Je sais qui tu es. Tu es celui qui fait battre mon cœur plus vite, dit-elle, en l'embrassant. Tu es celui qui me protégeras toujours » affirma-t-elle en initiant à nouveau leur baiser.

Kate se leva du canapé et lui tendit les mains, Tony regarda le visage de la femme qui venait de lui ouvrir son cœur et referma ses mains sur celles de Caitlin. Elle l'emmena vers sa chambre et ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Quand Tony se réveilla, il devait être 8h du matin. Une Lumière chaudel'aveugla aussitôt qu'il eu les yeux ouverts et il dut se protéger avec sa main. Il regarda autour de lui, et pendant un moment essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait dans une chambre inconnue. Puis, son regard se posa sur Kate, à côté de lui, endormie. Tout un flot de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire et il se rappela soudain des derniers évènements survenus dans sa vie : les coups de téléphones de Dumont, Gibbs, Kate... Un sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il la regardait. Il la trouvait vraiment magnifique en cet instant précis, le visage reflétant mystérieusement la lumière du soleil. Elle avait l'air si paisible et Tony se sentit en sécurité. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, qu'il dure pour l'éternité. Mais Kate poussa un gémissement et ouvrit lentement les yeux, tombant sur le plus beau sourire qu'elle ait jamais vu.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle ! Bien dormi ? »

Elle lui sourit, l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

« Oui ! D'ailleurs ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien. »  
« Peut-être devriez-vous passer plus souvent vos nuits avec moi. »  
« C'est une proposition ? »

Tony lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa.

« Tu penses à l'avenir, maintenant que... »

Kate plongea son regard dans celui de Tony.

« Oui, et pour l'instant je trouve qu'il est de plus en plus beau mais qu'il le sera encore plus quand tu te seras habitué à ta "nouvelle vie". »

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

« Tu viens au bureau, n'est ce pas ? » demanda soudain Kate, redevenue sérieuse.  
« Promis, mais d'abord je doit passer vite fait chez moi pour me changer. » dit le jeune agent, en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
« A tout à l'heure alors ! »  
« Je fais vite ! Ne fait pas de bêtises avec un autre homme en attendant. »

Après un dernier sourire et un tendre baiser, Tony repartit chez lui, le cœur beaucoup plus léger, mais surtout...heureux.

Une fois dans son appartement, il rangea rapidement les affaires qu'ils avaient laissées traîner sur le sol ici et là. Il réalisa, avec un sourire et une lueur dans les yeux, qu'il le faisait pour le cas où Kate viendrait un jour son appartement. Ensuite, il se décida pour une chemise simple et prit à la va vite un pantalon. Alors qu'il était en train de mettre sa veste, il releva les yeux et croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Il s'arrêta un insntant et contempla son reflet. Tony savait ce qu'il allait faire ensuite : il sortit de sa poche le pendentif que Gibbs lui avait donné. Pendant une seconde il eut envie de le balancer sur son lit et de partir au plus vite, mais le collier se mit à tourner et Tony ne put s'empêcher de le regarder danser, enivré. Après tout sa mère biologique l'avait aimé, comparé à sa mère adoptive ça faisait une grande différence, ça faisait toute la différence. Il avait vraiment du mal à y croire, pourtant la vérité était là, devant ses yeux : il était le fils de Gibbs et de Mina. Le pire était qu'il ne connaissait ni l'un ni l'autre, alors qu'il travaillait avec son père depuis 3 ans. Comment arriver à expliquer ce qu'il ressentait ? Pourquoi se sentait-il malgré tout…en paix pour la 1ère fois depuis longtemps. Il se regarda un moment avant de comprendre et un sourire apparu sur son visage. Dans le miroir, en faisant tournoyer le pendentif, il savait aujourd'hui à qui il ressemblait.  
Il quitta finalement son image et avança vers la porte d'entrée quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il poussa un grognement et s'arrêta en manquant de percuter sa porte, sortit son téléphone et l'ouvrit.

« Dinozzo, j'écoute ! »

Un rire satanique et une voix rauque se fit entendre :

« Alors ça fait quoi d'apprendre que son patron est en fait son père ?! »

Tony sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

« Dumont c'est ça ?  
« Oui, c'est un plaisir ! »  
« Non partagé » répliqua violemment Tony.  
« Je vois d'ici le gène paternel !! » dit Dumont, avec une pointe d'amusement non dissimulée.

Le jeune agent essaya de se contrôler et reprit plus calmement.

« Que me voulez-vous ? »  
« Hmm, si je te le dis maintenant ça ferait tout tomber à l'eau alors on va y aller petit à petit ! »  
« Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez, vous êtes fou, vous le savez ça ! »

Tony perçut sans problème l'énervement de Dumont qui devait sans aucun doute se retenir de jeter son téléphone.

« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les bateaux ... »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Mais celui-ci est pas mal. Dommage, il ne sera jamais fini, de toute manière il n'aurait jamais pu sortir de cette cave. La porte en haut de l'escalier est bien trop étroite ! » ironisa Dumont.

Même si Tony ignorait à quoi ressemblait Dumont, il savait qu'il souriait.

« Je ne comprends pas ! », articula Tony, en sentant pourtant son coeur s'accélérer. « Oh si tu comprends ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Tony crut qu'il allait suffoquer, il sentit le monde se resserrer sur lui tandis qu'il aboutissait à la conclusion logique des éléments que Dumont lui avait donné. Il était chez Gibbs, c'était la seule explication.

« Ah, je dois te laisser, un vieil ami vient d'arriver ! Espérons qu'il sera content de me voir ! »

Et la communication fut coupée, laissant Tony complètement tremblant et paniqué. Que devait-il faire ? Prévenir le NCIS ? Aller tout seul chez Gibbs ? Il n'était pas formé pour ça !  
Il rangea brusquement son téléphone et se précipita dans sa voiture. Il prit alors conscience que tout ceci n'était qu'un piège, que Dumont savait qu'il allait là-bas, et qu'il savait aussi que Tony n'appellerait pas le NCIS, que c'était une affaire privée.

« Cet enfoiré a tout prévu ! »

Il poussa un juron. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Gibbs, il devait y aller, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer ! Il démarra en trombe et partit au quart de tour.  
A suivre… 


End file.
